State of Tiaan
The State of Tiaan (officially the Great Tribal State of Tiaan) is a state in the Artemisian Interstate of Neith-Tiaan. Tiaan occupies the Planet Tiaan and is home to the Alphosic Tiaanese people. Tiaan is unique for two reasons, the first being that the planet always has only one side facing the local star (Artemis Alpha), with the other half being uninhabitable because of the extreme freezing temperatures; and because of the state's tribalist culture and political dynamic. History The first recorded history of human life on Tiaan comes in the form of the Sii Recount, a set of prehistoric scrolls which detail the lives and existence earliest humans on the planet. The Sii Recount is recognized by the scientific community as there exist much physical evidence to support its contents, rather than the more religious texts associated with the Congregationist Religions. In Congregationism, Tiaan was a close friend and follower of Aertae Maes during the latter's existence as a demigod in the mythological lands of Ugius. A peaceful man and astronomer, Tiaan was fascinated by space, instead of local politics and philosophy. In Eyes to the Skies, Tiaan detailed how he felt that for all the magic that was found in Ugius, he could not understand how the far reaches of space have not yet been explored. "In space", he said, "lay all the answers to all unanswered questions". During the Finalization Era and the Ejection, Tiaan was the one who pleaded with Aertae Maes to bless the new peoples with the mental capacity to reach to space. Along with other now-gods and now-demigods, Tiaan wanted magic and the supernatural to not exist in the new reality, so that it would not distract humans from their natural potential. Tiaan went on to become the Demigod of Space. The name "Tiaan" was given to this planet because the majority of texts which led to the consolidation of Eyes to the Skies were found here. It is thought by Congregationist historians that Tiaan was ejected to this planet with his followers and died here before becoming a demigod. The people of Tiaan, however, claim that they embrace the name because of Tiaan's peaceful nature and unmoved character when it came to petty politics. In religious documents, the history of this Tiaan is relatively untouched, as with most other currently existing planets. Distant references to the planet, mostly as the "planet of one side day" or "place of always day" are found throughout the texts. Actual historic recordings however are rare. Therefore, much more credence, by Congregationist historians and nonreligious historians alike, is given to cold scientific facts and secular recorded accounts, such as the Sii Recount. In the Sii Recount, it is said that the earliest humans on Tiaan lived chiefly on the eastern transitional area between the sunface and the nightface of the planet. These humans, arguably a mixture of cavemen and icemen, started moving west into the sunface area of Tiaan when territorial disputes became too common, around 5,000 BNE. - - - Government Planetar (Paramount Chieftain) The Planetar, officially known as the Paramount Chieftain, is the popularly elected head of state and government in Tiaan. The Plenatar is the chairman of the Tribal Council and may cast a vote himself. Tribal Council The Tribal Council is principally the highest and sovereign authority in Tiaan. Each territory must from its numerous communal chiefs choose one to represent that territory in the Council. Together, they form the Council, which is chaired by the Paramount Chieftain. The Tribal Council may create new laws, however, it mostly concerns itself with executive matters. Besides its executive and legislative role, it is the final court of appeal for matters relating to tribal law. Tribal communes Each territory of the state is divided into several tribal communes, each led by a chief. These communes are for most intents and purposes independent of one another and many are free to apply state and tribal law in a way that suits their needs. Although the Federal Charter mandates that each state must be unitary, the communes of Tiaan exhibit some confederate elements, however this is not officially recognized. Communes can be anything from a small village to a large city. Tiaanese Self Defense Force The Tiaanese Self Defense Force is the state military of Tiaan. As a rule, because of Tiaan's peaceful and non-imperialist nature, the state would normally not have a military. However, due to the numerous attacks on its sovereignty by solar neighbor Neith before unification, the TSDF was established. The TSDF is led by the Flotilla Council, which itself is chaired by the Chief. The military is for all intents and purposes unified, and does not consist of separate environmental branches. The TSDF's permanent force is relatively small, consisting of mostly border patrols and orbit stations, however, the bulk of its force are grounded and able to deploy within 6 hours of notice. Foreign relations Neith Eir See also Category:The Artemis System